Being Yourself
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Society has a mold that you need to fit. It’s black and white. There’s no room to be yourself. DL
1. Being Yourself Pt 1

Summary: Society has a mold that you need to fit. It's black and white. There's no room to be yourself. DL

A/N: No clue where this came from. Well…I guess from the black hole I like to call my mind. Stupid plot bunnies….

Happy Reading!

Chapter one- Being Yourself Pt. 1

Being yourself. It's a subject that pops up many times. Parents, siblings, teachers, friends, even principles and counselors will tell you these two word-Be yourself. What is being yourself anyhow? In life, do you really ever find out how to be yourself? In my mind, if you're being yourself, you don't care what other people think. Here's where we enter problem zone. No one wakes up everyday, and truly doesn't care what others think. It is impossible.

Okay. So let's say that we know how to be ourselves. It's still impossible. Society has a mold that you need to fit. It's black and white. There's no room to be yourself.

Every time we go somewhere, we're being judged, stereotyped. We are told how to look, how to dress, and how to act. Those who don't follow these expectations are judged and ridiculed by those who do. Those who do follow these expectations are judged and ridiculed by those who don't. Either way, we're stereotyped into groups. People look then judge. It's the way of life, and there's no way of getting away from it.

You see? We can't be ourselves. That person is locked away deep inside of us, waiting to be let free. Waiting for us to break free from the mold and, be ourselves.

But as I said before, being yourself is impossible.

A/N: Okay, so it was extremely short. But I thought that it was pretty good. Please review.

-Lani


	2. Popularity

A/N: Yay! New Chapter! Even though I don't have any reviews yet……THAT'S OKAY!

Happy Reading!

Chapter 2- Popularity

POV- To be determined……. (AN: BTW, it's the same POV as the first chappie)

Popularity. It's something that we're all striving to have. Me? I'm about as popular as one could be. I'm dating one the most popular guys at PCA, I have the most popular friends, and what do ya know? I'm on of the most popular girls in the entire school.

So why, you may ask, am I rambling on about society's mold and being yourself? Easy, because _I'm_ not myself. Cheerleading, gossiping, drama. None of that is me. But do I do it? Of freaking course I do.

Everyone strives to be popular, right? Yeah, but the answer to that question _should _be wrong. Why? Because no one would want to be popular if the lived one week being it. Each day is filled with backstabbing and trash talk. Then there are the parties. There's alcohol, drugs, cigarettes, and on top of the, there's doing things that you'll regret in the future.

If you're not convinced now, then you will be once I take you into one week in the life of head cheerleader, Ms. Popular, Dana Cruz.

The shrill beeping was heard from around the room. Slight groans were made as a hand popped out from under the covers and shut off the alarm. Zoey Brooks threw off her covers, and then she gently shook the occupant of the top bunk awake. Nicole Bristow grumbled, but eventually stepped out of bed. Zoey was about to wake me up before I toppled off of my bed.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"Morning D!" A cheerful voice greeted as Nikki's head become visible in the midst of my large and very bulky comforter.

"Morning Nikki." I said as I stood up from my position on the floor.

"Hey D." Zoe greeted, "Nice to see that you're alive." I chuckled.

"Morning to you, too Zoe."

"Ugh. Mornings suck!' Nikki exclaimed.

"Well deal." I told her. We simultaneously stuck out our tongues. She giggled.

"You know, we've been friends for like….7 years!" Nicole realized.

"Who ever said we were friends?" I smiled.

"Hey! Stop fighting you two. It's time for another day of being-"

"Perfect." We all finished.

The agonizing process began at 6:00 am. First, we chose out outfits for the day. Then we each showered, and we did out hair. By the time we're finished with that, it's usually around 7:15-7:30 am. One more hour to go. We then apply our make-up, and do any finishing touches on our hair. All three of us then get dressed, which includes any accessories. By the time we're completely fished, it's usually around 8:15 am, and now we head to the boys' dorm so that we can go to class.

Today, I had chosen a black pleated skirt, an aqua tank-top, my leather jacket, and light blue low-tops. Zoe had chosen a jean mini, fuchsia halter, and pink flip-flops. Nikki had picked out her orange short-sleeved shirt, black skirt, and orange sandals.

We arrived at the boys' dorm, and I turned the knob. Inside was Zoe's boyfriend, Chase, Nikki's boyfriend, Michael, Logan, and Brad, my boyfriend. He placed a light kiss upon my cheek, and then we all headed out to Mr. Bender's homeroom.

This is how it is everyday. But, today is one of those "special" days. Today was a Friday, and almost every Friday, there was a party.

I knew the invitation was coming as soon as she walked up to us.

"Hey Guys! I'm having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you could come?" Lola, another cheerleader, asked.

"Of course Lo!" I answered.

"Awesome! See you guys around 7!"

"See ya!" I smiled speciously at her.

"Another day." Nicole whispered.

"Another party." I clarified.

Surprisingly enough, there were only four of us that were able to disdain the whole idea of drugs and cigarettes and stay sober at these pointless parties. They were Nikki, Logan, Zoe, and me. Everyone else had just gone with the crowd. Other than that, I did everything that everyone else did. I let them change what I liked and what I did. My life is almost like that 'Above the Influence' commercials. Everyone is changing me, but when will I stop them?

A/N: End of chapter 2. I hope that you liked it. Review please!

-Lani


End file.
